


Return

by misura



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two words, one quarterback and half a carpenter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted February 2008
> 
> prompt: _Musashi/Hiruma, making love after a long absence, The way you're acting, you'd almost think it was our first time_

"Welcome back," Hiruma says afterwards - he could say he came back yesterday, not today, but with Hiruma, there never seemed to be much need for spoken words, so instead he just shrugs and takes another look around the locker-room; he built it or helped build it, at any rate, so he's seen it before, only it's all different now.

He shouldn't be surprised by Hiruma's next action, really he shouldn't, although he is, because in spite of everything, all that distance he's tried to put between himself and Hiruma, pretending to be nothing more than the guy who builds things, and Hiruma the customer who's going to take care of the bills, even if the money used to pay them won't actually be his - in spite of all that, he never really stopped thinking of Hiruma as Hiruma, and him and Kurita as the two best friends he ever had.

To Hiruma, apparently, it's different. To Hiruma, it's as if he's ceased to exist, ceased to be the person Hiruma trusted enough to do _that_ with (it's a trust issue, definitely - not a matter of lust or Hiruma wanting to have someone to suck his cock) and instead became simply Musashi, the construction-worker with a sort-of secret past, that day when he walked out on them (Hiruma and Kurita both; not just Hiruma - that'd have made it personal, something between him and Hiruma, and something far less easy to make up for by kicking a ball).

He could make an issue of this, wonder out loud if Hiruma only wants their relationship to be like this when he's part of the team - possibly, he could pull off a witty comment about Hiruma only wanting him for his kicking, not for anything else. It doesn't seem worth the bother though.

It's a nice day outside; he played football again yesterday; Kurita hasn't crushed him in a hug yet; Hiruma seems happy to see him - there's really not that much more to ask for out of life, he thinks.


End file.
